The present application claims the right of foreign priority of German Application No. DE 199 53 293.1 filed Nov. 5, 1999, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to a device for attaching ammunition boxes to a box support for an automatic weapon.
In order to re-supply (load) a gun mount with individual ammunition boxes, it is known that these boxes are placed on top, inserted, pulled or suspended on the gun mount.
German Patent 14 28 761 A1, for example, discloses that in order to fire the ammunition, several boxes containing cartridge feed belts are moved with the aid of traction means within a frame.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,548, the ammunition boxes are directly suspended from a feed track by attaching the rear and front ends of the box.
However, the disadvantage of these known devices is that they severely restrict access during the loading and reloading operation. Additional flaps and openings must be opened or removed during the loading and reloading operation. A particular disadvantage is that the heavily loaded ammunition boxes must be lifted up very high, so as to attach them to the frame or feed track of the gun mount.
In contrast, it is the object of the invention to make available a device of the aforementioned generic type, which ensures an easy fastening of the ammunition box on the gun mount of the automatic weapon, guarantees better access to the cartridge feed belt for the loading and reloading operation and reduces the ergonomic stress resulting from the fastening of the ammunition box on the gun mount.
The above object generally is achieved according to the present invention by a device for attaching ammunition boxes to a box support for an automatic weapon wherein: the box support is provided with shackles on both sides, with each of the shackles having a respective holder at a distance in a downward direction for suspending the ammunition box such that it can perform a pivoting movement, and with the ammunition box being provided with bearing bolts for this purpose; first and second fastening locations for the ammunition box are provided at spaced non-symmetrical distances from the holders in a longitudinal axial direction of the box support; first and second locking means for connection to the respective first and second fastening locations are disposed on the outside of the ammunition box in a longitudinal direction and at a distance that corresponds to the length (L) of the ammunition box; the distance (a) between the first fastening location and the holder corresponds to the distance between the holder and the first locking means when the ammunition box is suspended in the holder, so that in the position where the ammunition box with its bearing bolts is pivoted around the holder in the direction to cause the first locking means to engage the first fastening location, the ammunition box assumes a slanted loading position; and, the second fastening location is arranged on the box support at a distance from the first fastening location that corresponds to the length (L) of the ammunition box, so that the ammunition box assumes an ammunition unloading position following a pivoting movement around the first fastening location. Advantageous modifications of the invention follow from the features in the dependent claims.
The invention is based on the realization that the ammunition box of an automatic weapon can be attached in an ergonomic, energy-saving manner to the box support for the weapon. Starting with a simple suspended position of the ammunition box at a low height of the box support, the ammunition box is suspended from a box support holder at a distance below, such that it can pivot. In a subsequent, simple pivoting movement the box initially assumes an easily accessed, slanted loading position where one end of the ammunition box is automatically connected form-locking with a fastening location of the box support. As a result of this initial pivoting movement, a slanted loading position is created, which permits optimum access to the cartridge feed belt for the loading and reloading operation.
Owing to a subsequent rotational movement of the ammunition box around the last-mentioned fastening location, the ammunition box is pivoted upward to fit completely against the box support. In the process, the locking means arranged on the other end of the ammunition box also engage automatically in a corresponding fastening location on the box support.
In this locked-in position, the box support simultaneously functions as a lid for the ammunition box, so that no additional flaps and box lids are needed. The ergonomic stress is reduced considerably by the aforementioned steps for locking the box in place; wherein the ammunition box must be lifted only a short distance for suspending it in the box support holder. The movement for pivoting the ammunition box to the slanted loading and unloading position can be carried out without requiring an effort worth mentioning. Finally, pivoting the ammunition box against the box support at most requires a load application amounting to half the box weight.
The invention is described with the aid of an exemplary embodiment shown in more detail in the Figures and by mentioning additional advantages.